


My Side of the Story

by Krekta



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Internal Monologue, Midgard, Personal Perspective, Twisted History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/Krekta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reflects on his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Side of the Story

The mirror shows my truth  
And I am stricken,  
Made sick by colours;  
The lies protest the proof  
Of skin and hair and eyes.

Runt of the litter,  
Cast aside to die.  
Stolen instead,  
Unwitting hostage. 

Lied to, yet myself called Liar  
Mad and bad,  
And dangerous to know;  
Broken soul of greenest fire,  
Words and spells and sighs.

Erotic, exotic,  
A little psychotic.  
Banished and scorned,  
Seeking vengeance.

Wrap the lies around me,  
Tumble from the bridge  
Thunder’s hand can’t save me  
Broke the strands that bound me  
To father all-but-mine.

Captive made,  
Spirit flayed.  
Survived the pain,  
Wits freed me.

Midgard bows before me,  
Yet spits upon my name.  
Foolish earthly mortals  
Fight hard against my glory  
Reject my benign rule.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mad, bad and dangerous to know' was originally applied to the poet Lord Byron by Lady Caroline Lamb. 'Erotic, exotic and a little psychotic' was originally applied to a Vampire character I used to play, and is taken from a button badge once bought at WorldCon. Both phrases perfectly fit the Loki Laufeyson who inhabits my headcanon.
> 
> I may add to or change this at some point, in an effort to improve or update it.


End file.
